Guessing Games
by Riel Narie
Summary: A human girl amidst a new war with a new breed of evil. The likely meeting between her and Legolas sparks flames but will her mindless Guessing Games push him away? Or will the war bring them closer together? [OCLegolas pairing]
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Okay i removed the old story coz it just wasn't going anywhere and this one is! lol I can actually continue on this one lol so yeah R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

She stood facing the doors to the Golden Hall, her ebony coloured hair flowing about her in the breeze. She couldn't even remember when she had arrived here, but ever since Eomer had found her wandering about the plains of the Riddermark she had been living amongst the men and women of Edoras.

Her daily life had been swept into those of the others living in the hall. She had her set duties such as cooking and cleaning and generally the maintenance of Eomer's Great Hall. But she also looked after his sister's child whenever she came to visit with her husband, Faramir. She liked to baby-sit she found, it was sort of relaxing for her.

She could still remember the day Eomer had found her.

It had been cold and she was poorly dressed. A thin cotton dress did nothing to keep her warm! She had been collecting some form of food to carry back to her hut when he had arrived; informing her she was to go with him. Without any objections she had allowed him to take her away, she just wanted a decent amount of proper food.

1 year had passed since that day and she had become rather settled where she was. People respected her and she rather enjoyed wearing the silk gowns that Eomer picked out for her, she felt like a lady for once in her life. But then again she couldn't remember much about her other life, the life she had before she came to Middle Earth.

Her emerald eyes glittered dangerously as she entered the hall, her head held high. She had decided to ask Eomer for a change in tasks, she was sick of mucking out the stables! She only ever wore the pretty clothes when it was feast or something, whenever she mucked out stables or something as horrible as that she had to wear a brown woollen dress and horrible tatty boots that gave her blisters. She was bored!

She strode down towards him, bits of mud falling from the hem of her dress and she scowled. He wasn't even on his throne! However there was a man there…

"Excuse me but who do you think you are?" she demanded, "You do not appear to be Eomer." And she was right. This other man was golden haired and blue eyed and he had, what she perceived to be, pointy ears.

She had met elves before but this one she hadn't. He gazed at her disinterestedly as if her mere presence was a hindrance to him. What she wanted to know was who he was and why he was sitting so casually in Eomer's throne.

He stood up and she noticed he moved with cat like elegance, his tall frame slender yet muscular. He had a gentle elegance about him, but then again most elves did.

She rubbed her hands on the front of her skirts, but her hands only got dirtier and she sighed in frustration. She always had difficulty being angry when she was dirty! She hated being dirty!

She guessed her face would be covered in dirt and her hair would be a tangled mess, oh this elf picked the worst time to come for a visit!

"Are you going to answer me?" she placed her hands on her hips as her eyes borrowed deep into his own azure ones and an obnoxious smile spread itself across his face and she growled underneath her breath. Normally she would have been calmer but she was annoyed and this elf was making it worse with his silence!

He appeared to be of some form of aristocracy, but his travelling attire seemed to lead away from it. The only indication that he was, was the way he carried himself, the air of arrogance surrounding him. God she hated arrogance as much as she hated mucking out stables!

"Gentle lady forgive my intrusion." His voice soft and subtle and she found she was relaxing to his words, "I am Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm."

This didn't mean anything to her. However his title did and she felt her cheeks flame, what an idiot she was! She was being completely rude to royalty where were her manners?

Legolas noticing her confusion smiled warmly, "I hail from Greenwood otherwise known as Mirkwood, but I live and Lord over Ithilien."

Now she was really embarrassed! Eomer had mentioned that this elf would be arriving in Edoras at some stage that week she just didn't know when. What a picture she must paint to him. Mud covered, dirt covered, mussed hair… she must look dreadfully awful!

"Forgive me my lord I did not realize." She curtsied politely, her face still a bright red, "and I do not think his Lord Eomer knew you were arriving today either."

Legolas chuckled at her and nodded, he agreed with her. He had after all told Eomer he would arrive at the end of the week but he'd left earlier on his journey, therefore, he arrived earlier.

She was about to reply when the cause of her ire walked into the hall, a dead carcass over his arm. "Ah Legolas good to see you!"

Legolas' eyes twinkled in mirth as he watched the girl before him instantly bristle with anger again, "I apologize for being early Eomer, I just had to get away."

Eomer walked over to Legolas and placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder, a broad grin upon his face. "No need to apologize." It was then he realized there was someone else in the hall. He gulped as he turned to face the girl, his hazel eyes wide.

"Afternoon Eomer." She snarled, "Look, I'm sick of mucking out your stables! I have blisters upon other blisters! The horses keep biting me and just today a new colt decided to be funny and kick me! I would like a change in duty!" her eyes were flashing ominously and Eomer gulped, looking to his old friend for help, but he only shrugged an amused expression upon his face.

For 1 year he'd put up with her whinging and complaining, but he never expected her to outright yell at him. It was out right disrespectful! Why should he feel guilty? He had not done anything wrong!

"My lady-" he began but he was cut off by her dulcet screeches ricocheting off the walls.

"Don't you my lady me! You know you've done wrong! My hands have bruises and cuts! It is no way for a woman to be treated! Especially one who is not used to animals! The horses dislike me! I wish to do something else! I am bored with working with horses! And I am bored with mucking out stables!"

Legolas glanced between the antagonized female and the clearly fearful king and chuckled, he wondered at who she was. No-one had been able to speak like that to Eomer apart from his own sister.

Eomer looked at Legolas pleadingly but the elf only shook his golden head before departing from the hall as quickly as he could, the girl's high pitched tones following him. He truly felt for the King of Rohan.

"Eomer! Please! I just want a change of scenery!" her voice had dropped a few tones and she was more pleading with him now, he preferred her like this. She was truly terrifying when she was angry.

He sighed as he took a seat on his throne, shifting to get into a more comfortable position. "Avarielle, I can not help that. But we have too many others doing what you want to do." He would try to bargain with her maybe that would dissuade her current contempt for him.

"I don't care! Make them muck out the stables!" she was being selfish she knew, but she only wanted to do something else. If only he could see that, but of course he couldn't and he wouldn't, he was just stubborn.

"I'm sorry but I can't." it was soft and she could hardly hear it, but she had and she didn't like it at all, "You must understand I need as much stable hands as I can get. And you cook as well so I don't know why you're complaining…"

She growled underneath her breath and Eomer sighed, she was so tempestuous!

"Fine! But if a horse kicks me and I haemorrhage it's your fault." She turned on her heel and stormed out, her hands clenched at her sides, sometimes she hated that man! He just didn't understand!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Alright well here's chapter 2 :P enjoy! R&R_**

* * *

Chapter 2

Legolas was tending to his horse when a familiar female voice permeated his peaceful tranquillity. He saw the girl from before storm into the stables and he pressed himself against the stall to his horse as she brushed passed him, anger clearly written upon her face. Obviously her discussion with Eomer did not bode well for whatever her complaint was.

"My lady?" he asked tentatively as she slammed her hand into the side of an empty stall. She turned around and he saw tears had begun to slide down her cheeks, why was she crying? He always found human emotions so confusing.

"Eomer is a pompous scatter brained philanderer!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air, "and I hope he perishes in the fiery lava of Mordor."

"He would if Mordor was still able to produce the fiery lava." He chuckled, "So I don't think he will be perishing any time soon."

Her facial expression softened to a degree before she began to laugh, "You have a point there." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled at him, "Forgive me for my behaviour, but cleaning stables is somewhat what painstaking."

Legolas nodded his head in agreement, he knew all about mucking stables. He could remember when he was a lad and his father had made him muck out all the stables as punishment for stealing his horse. "Yes, I know."

"If you'd excuse me, I must get back to work." She grabbed a broom from inside the stall she was in and smiled an apology at him but before she could do anything he spoke once more.

"I've given you my name, shouldn't you give me yours?"

She froze on the spot as an idea occurred to her! She knew how she'd get out of this!

"I would, but if you muck these stables out for me I will reveal the first letter of my name." she smirked at her deviousness, "and from hereafter you must do at least one chore and I shall reveal one letter at a time, of course you are welcome to guess it at any time."

Legolas gaped, was the girl serious? He hadn't as much as lifted a finger to clean in over 400 years! Most he'd done was destroy orcs!

"Surely you can not be serious?" he didn't want to ask, but he had spoken before he could stop himself.

The girl only smiled maliciously as she handed the broom to him, her eyes twinkling in mirth.

He gripped the brooms handle tightly, and glowered at her.

"Of course I am serious my dear prince." She released the broom and stepped out of the stall smiling sweetly at him, "now get to work or else you shan't be receiving the first letter."

4 hours and 15 stalls later, Legolas stood before the harpy his hair a mess, dirt and mud adorning his entire body. His back was stiff and his hands were red and bleeding. He had been kicked several times and he thought he was about to snap in half…

She only smiled serenely at him, she had taken the liberty to bathe and she was now dressed in a plain green silk gown her hair piled loosely atop of her head, a few loose curls falling and framing her face.

"I must admit I'm amazed you actually did it. I had to tell Eomer you were busy doing other stuff to cover for you." Her smile was gradually starting to irritate him and he felt the sudden urge to throw a pile of mud at her clean, un-muddy face…

"Are you going to give me the first letter or not?" he demanded, throwing the broom upon the ground, "Or must I wait and do something else?"

At his last statement Avarielle grinned maliciously, "Now that you mention it. I still have to cook the evening feast yet; I'd appreciate some help there."

He groaned, why did he even open his mouth?

She smiled and shook her head, "But you don't have to do it, as I rather enjoy cooking." She had to restrain the chuckle that threatened to emerge from her lips at his sigh of relief, "The first letter to my name is A."

"Thanks." He remarked dryly, he had a feeling this girl was going to enjoy torturing him, "Now if you'll excuse me I will go to my chambers and bathe myself and ponder what your name could possibly be."

She was in the Golden Hall when another visitor for Eomer appeared. She heard them clear their throat and she sighed before looking up from her sewing. But what she saw astounded her; a small boy was standing there. He looked to be 4 feet high!

His hair was a mass of brown curls and he wore a forest green riders cloak and underneath he wore the colours of Gondor. He was no boy! He was a half-ling! Presumably Peregrine Took of the shire.

"May I help you?" she enquired raising an eyebrow, she was sitting in a chair beside the throne, Eomer had taken the liberty and kindly set one up for her. She put her sewing aside and smiled sweetly, she was curious to know why he was here.

"I am Peregrine Took, I am in service to his Lord Faramir of Gondor." He replied bowing low to the ground, "are you the Queen of Rohan?"

She almost choked. Her? Queen of Rohan? But she realized that sitting next to the throne mustn't do much for the imagination.

"Nay, I'm just a lowly servant." She stood up and her eyes twinkled in mirth, "If you are looking for Eomer try down at the stables, he is about to go for a ride around the mark with Prince Legolas."

When the hobbit came out of his bow his eyes seemed to light up at the mention of the arrogant elf. "Legolas is here?"

She nodded her head but didn't say anything.

The hobbit couldn't seem to contain his glee as he clapped his hands together in excitement; he had undeniably missed his old friend. It had been 7months since he had last seen him, his increased duties at Gondor had prevented him from seeing anyone.

She walked passed him and winked at him before departing out of the hall; she may as well go to the village and see if the market stalls were open. She was bored and she needed something to do, she only dreaded running into either Eomer or Legolas.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thankyou Silverlight05 for your positive reviews it means a lot and thank you Black Mors for yours as well! Any-way here is chapter 3! Enjoy! R&R_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"My lady Avarielle!" she looked up to see an old woman standing behind her favourite stall and she smiled a greeting. Madame Rose had always been kind to her, right from the very moment they'd met. She was like a grandmother to her in so many ways.

"It is so nice to see you." Her pale blue eyes seemed to make her ageing face glow radiantly, "It has been a while." She came out from behind the stall and Avarielle noticed she was limping slightly and she grew worried. Had she been injured? The old woman noticed her worry and waved a hand at her as if to dismiss it. "Do not fret; it is just my arthritis playing up on me."

Avarielle nodded her head but she wasn't quite convinced, there had been increased suspicious activity around the village and she didn't trust many of the men that had wandered into the cities walls.

"Have you got any of that perfume I purchased a month ago? I seem to have depleted in supply." The old woman's smile grew as she disappeared behind the stall again and to her shame Avarielle felt her cheeks flame, but why? She was only buying a bottle of perfume…

Rose emerged moments later with a large vial of pinkish looking liquid. She smiled warmly at the girl and handed it to her, her gnarled hands gripping Avarielle's gently. "Trying to please a certain man?"

"No!" she was quick on the defensive, but the woman's statement made her think. Was she trying to impress someone? She didn't think she was no male had been able to catch her eye. Not after her last beau…

As she thought of him her eyes misted over in tears and she hurriedly blinked them away. "Sorry, but no, no I'm not trying to please anyone." She smiled warmly when the woman released her hands and stepped away, her pale eyes never leaving her own green ones.

"Very well my dear." She nodded and waved her away, insisting that she was scaring away all her prosperous customers. Avarielle giggled at the old woman's comment and hurried away, clutching the precious item to her chest before placing it carefully in her skirts pocket.

Legolas was practicing his archery when Eomer appeared from behind him. They had returned from their ride only a few hours ago and Legolas had decided he'd practice a bit, he just wasn't expecting Eomer to suddenly appear.

He turned around to face him; his bow already loaded his cerulean eyes fierce and menacing.

"Who would of thought that an elf could be startled?" he remarked, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

Legolas lowered his bow and nodded his head a smirk playing at his own lips. He had been to wrapped up in the archery and his thoughts with regards to the estranged girl, he had left himself open to ambush. "I was lost in thought."

Eomer raised an eyebrow, what would an elf have to think about?

"That girl, I still do not know her name." he replied and when he didn't elaborate Eomer made a hand motion for him to continue, "Every day she gives me a chore and after it is completed she will reveal one letter of her name, as yet I only have one letter. And that is A."

Eomer chuckled, he truly felt sorry for his friend.

"It is not funny Eomer." He discarded his bow and pulled himself up on the wooden fence, Eomer thought he looked like a teenage boy sitting like that. He also noticed a whimsical sort of gleam in his eyes as he spoke about Avarielle and Eomer knew that look. It was infatuation. The elf was infatuated with the girl after only one meeting! "Maybe you could tell me her name?" now he looked more hopeful, this only made Eomer chuckle come more.

"I'm afraid I can't my old friend, it is up to her to reveal her name not I. However call her Vanwa for now; I'm sure you know what it means."

Now it was Legolas' turn to chuckle. "Ah yes, thank you my friend."

Eomer nodded his head and a grin was plastered upon his face, "Pippin has already created mayhem in the kitchens, I should go and try to fix it."

Legolas smiled, it didn't take the hobbit long to cause some trouble. "When Vanwa returns it might be made worse."

Eomer looked grave and he gulped, "No she'll just blame me for it." And with those words he left Legolas alone to his archery and thoughts.

Avarielle stood at the entrance of the kitchen her jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. It was a mess! Flour, sauce, meat, vegetables and anything else the hobbit had found was strewn haphazardly across the floor. At the centre of the mess was the culprit himself, Peregrine Took.

"Peregrine Took! What have you done to my kitchen?" she demanded, placing her hands upon her hips a deep scowl upon her face.

The little hobbit looked up his eyes wide and innocent and Avarielle found herself struggling to stay angry at him. He had flour all over him and with the amount that was upon his face he resembled a small ghost.

"I am sorry my lady, but the food was just so tempting…and then I saw a strange figure in the window and I fell over and then this man he tried to catch me…" he had started to prattle away with excuses, none of which Avarielle believed. She figured he'd come into steal some form of fruit but instead had decided to tear the kitchen apart looking for other means of edible delicacies.

"You do realize I have to cook dinner?" she asked rhetorically, "and the kitchens a great giant mess now, so I don't know how I'm going to manage cleaning and cooking!"

The hobbits eyes lit up and he leapt up, flour falling from his tiny plump body. "I will help! I promise not to make a mess!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Aww wow! thanks for all the positivity! this is so cool... lol you might have to wait for chapter 5 as i am working hard on it hehehe but anyway here's chapter 4! R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

Avarielle laughed as Pippin tried pulling the rather large turkey she'd placed in the oven, out. The bird itself was twice as big as the hobbit and all you could see was two hairy feet and the curls on the top of his head.

He had been true to his word and he had helped her clean the kitchen up, in fact he was quite a help and for that she was grateful. Eomer had poked his head in to see if she was alright and he had been rather surprised to find that she wasn't having a fit.

After he'd left, well more to the point, after she kicked him out! She had started cooking the dinner and she was glad when the helpful little hobbit had offered to assist her.

She had learned a great many things from the little Halfling.

She was shocked to learn that he had participated in the legendary War of the Ring. She had heard many stories about it from Eomer, but she felt he tried to make it look all valiant and great. But the way Pippin described it she felt her own blood run cold.

She could vaguely remember bits and pieces of the actual war, but it wasn't sufficient enough for her to live by. How could she be even sure she had lived through it? She could scarcely remember where she was even from. She had no recollection of her parents or whether or not she had any family. The moment Eomer had taken her in; he had become her only family.

Pippin stumbled over to the benches and for one moment Avarielle thought he'd drop the turkey, but he didn't.

"My lady, am I permitted to call you by name to Legolas?"

The question caught her off guard as she pulled the turkey towards her and left it alone so it could cool down before she removed the vegetables from the assorted pots. "No master Peregrine, I'm playing a little game with the arrogant elf." She smiled vindictively as she thought of other chores for him to do, "You'll have to think of something else to call me."

She walked across to the wood stoves and removed the lid from the pot containing the peas and carried the pot ever so carefully across to the bench. Pippin watched her avidly and smiled, he liked her. She was unique, not like the other women he had met. He had heard many stories of her from Faramir and he had envisioned a vicious female so antagonistic and nasty to everyone he actually feared coming to Edoras!

She was different, she only showed antagonism towards Eomer, but only because he had managed to annoy her. She was different around Legolas, yes she was antagonised with him but it was softer than what it was with Eomer. At least she hadn't tried to pummel him like she did with Eomer.

Avarielle sighed as she set up the other various bits of vegetables and glared vehemently towards the turkey. It had taken longer than what she had expected to cook. But at least it was done. "Pippin could you help me carry the food out to the hall?"

The hobbit grinned and nodded, "Okay Riley." She looked at him puzzled by the name he had opted to give her but smiled as she handed him a tray of bread for him to take out first. She felt this would be her best feast yet, of course she had planned it for Legolas. She'd show the elf just how good of a cook she was! 'Wait, why do I care what he thinks?' she shook her head and pushed the hobbit forward and laughed as he tottered about before disappearing out the doors.

Eomer was seated beside Legolas and they were discussing a recent battle when Avarielle and Pippin took their seats. The girl looked around and she noticed that there were four others at the table. All of whom she did not recognize, but she figured they were insignificant anyway.

She had just placed a mouthful of turkey in her mouth when Legolas spoke up about a kill he'd made on an orc.

"The blighter refused to die so I had to use my knife to eviscerate him." He grinned as he pretended to disembowel an invisible enemy, "I then used his own intestines to strangle him!"

Avarielle dropped her fork as he went onto describe in great detail just how he removed the intestines. All the men seemed thoroughly engrossed by his tale, even Pippin seemed interested. But she found she'd suddenly lost her appetite. She was looking forward to eating this meal too!

Legolas turned to face her when the sound of her fork clattering onto the table distracted him from his macabre story. "My lady are you alright?" she looked pale in the face and he smirked, he knew why.

"Prince Legolas, I regret to inform you that your story has turned me off of my food." Her voice was low and Eomer had to restrain a laugh that was threatening to emerge from his lips, he knew how she felt about certain things being said at the table, and what the elven prince had been discussing was one of them.

"My story?" he feigned being shocked before chuckling, "If you can't handle the topic then don't listen…or leave the table." He raised his eyebrows at her as a smirk appeared on his face once more, "it is not respectable for a young woman to eat with men anyway when they are discussing war."

Pippin looked back and forth between the two and he gulped. If looks could kill he felt sure Legolas would be dead by now. Avarielle looked as if she were about to scream an outrage, her eyes were a dark murky green and narrowed into slits her face scrunched up into pure rage.

"I'm sorry have I upset you?"

Pippin knew Legolas was pushing it and he found himself taking pity on the prince, Avarielle was surely about to throttle him.

She took a deep breath and her features morphed into eerie calm as she smiled in a twisted serene like manner. "Legolas, I'm not sure about you but I'm pretty sure that everyone else here was raised by decent respectable people. It may be just you that was raised by animals."

Now it was Legolas' turn to glare. How dare she insult him! He was royalty! He very rarely showed emotion but for this girl he'd make an exception.

Eomer watched curiously as the tension between the two grew and he gulped when Avarielle gripped a turkey leg tightly in her hand. "My lady, I am a warrior. You are a woman. It is not my fault that you cannot stomach such talk of battle, perhaps you should learn to not be so weak."

"Weak?" she whispered, "Weak? I'm weak?" she tightened her grip on the leg as she slowly raised herself from her seat. Pippin shrunk back in his own and the others present at the table departed hastily, not wishing to be apart of the woman's intense rage, "I have born witness to several kills Prince of Elves, and none of which you would be able to stomach. I have seen mangled bodies, so bloody that it is impossible to identify them."

Legolas also stood up, his shoulders tense. This woman was becoming increasingly annoying. "You claim to have seen kills such as that but have you ever been the perpetrator of such crimes? Have you ever seen someone strangled by their own intestines?" he growled dangerously, his knuckles going white as he gripped the table tightly.

"That sort of talk is inappropriate for a dinner table!" she shouted, her eyes now an even darker green, "You are a vial, foul bastard!" but before he could react she had thrown the leg she held at him so it hit the front of his white, silk tunic.

He glanced down at it and he bristled into anger, as he raised his head to face her again. "That I did not deserve my lady."

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sweetly as she took her seat once more, not really caring what he said or not. "Pippin could you pass the salt?"

The hobbits hand trembled as he gave her the salt, his eyes wide.

Legolas just growled under his breath as he pushed his chair back, glaring at the girl, before storming off.

Eomer watched him leave and he sighed, this was going to be interesting. He had thought they were getting along so well. Clearly he was wrong.

Avarielle looked up from her meal and smiled, "Oh he's gone what a shame. Oh well." She shrugged and proceeded to eat her meal again, Pippin only looked at her dumbfounded before looking to Eomer who only shrugged his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Okay i lied...lmao ere's chapter 5! tee hee thankyou brownie24 for your comments concerning the prince :P lmao very funny... we should chase him with pitch forks! hahaha i'll have to start writing chapter 6 hey! oO or else people will chase me with pitch forks! eep! I ish glad people like my story tee hee... anyway R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning was uneventful. Nothing remotely dramatic happened. Legolas had opted to ice Avarielle, but this didn't worry her in any way. She hadn't really thought of a chore for him to do, she'd planned on avoiding him all day. But… when he had ignored her at breakfast that morning she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to see him!

She was in the kitchens cleaning up when Eomer walked in. Apparently he was annoyed with her.

"Avarielle what is this I hear about you accosting Legolas?"

She dropped the plate she was holding and it smashed across the floor, shards flying every where. Accost? Her accost that prissy elf?

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice a high squeak, "I did no such thing!"

Eomer's fierce look morphed into amusement and she felt her own blood begin to boil. "I was only kidding, but you did speak rudely to him."

"He deserved it." She snapped, stepping over the broken plate and walking over to the sink and began to manually fill it with water from the lever at the side, "He should never have said what he did last night! It was_ highly_ inappropriate."

Eomer watched her movements carefully and he had to restrain himself from laughing. Legolas did feel sorry for what had been said, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell this to her, himself. So he had kindly asked Eomer if he could do it for him. Of course Eomer had said yes, but he didn't tell his friend he'd tease her for a bit.

"Yes but you should not have been so smitten with him in the first place, otherwise you would never have snapped at him the way you did. I saw the way you looked at him my lady." His eyes twinkled in mirth and she felt like slapping him hard across his face! "You never even spoke out of turn to me like that before over a matter such as what he bought up."

Avarielle tensed up and turned to look at him her eyes a dark green in colour, "Yes, but did you not hear the way he spoke about it? You do not merely bring up casually how you strangled someone with their own intestines, orc or not!"

Eomer rolled his eyes, she was too opinionated for her own good. "Avari, he says he is sorry."

"Apology not accepted." She turned back to the sink once more and began loading the intact dishes into the water, a smirk playing at her lips, "You tell his Lordship that if he cannot sorry to me himself he is no more an elf than what I am."

Eomer sighed, "You are to stubborn." He turned and left the kitchens, this girl was too much for him to handle. All she ever did was whinge to him, and if it wasn't over her stable job it was over something else, he found himself hating females more and more each day the longer he spent with that particular harpy.

But she had been helpless when he'd found her and he'd never forget that. She held wide eyed innocence. He had questioned her about her origins but she hadn't been able to answer him, at first he had thought she wouldn't. Later he learned she couldn't. He understood she had some memory loss, but he could not always be this lenient with her, it was coming to the point where he would have to be stern with her. He was the King of Rohan!

Legolas walked through the corridors, his eyes searching every dark crevice. He feared running into the harpy, he knew she'd throw something at him. She had heard from Peregrine that she'd thrown a plate at Eomer… he didn't want a knife or something thrown at him.

He jumped when he heard a woman cough and his heart almost leapt into his throat when from out of the shadows a blonde haired woman emerged. "Lady Eowyn, when did you arrive?" he was relieved it wasn't the psychotic woman.

"Not to long ago, my husband has gone to discuss tactics with my brother." Eowyn, sister to Eomer, replied her blue eyes sparkling in the darkness, "I have heard of your latest conquest."

Legolas struggled to think of what it could be and then it occurred to him. "Thank you my lady."

"And where is your wife? I heard she is rather beautiful…"

The elf nodded, he didn't want to talk about it any further. To him it wasn't a marriage of love as he had imagined his wedding, but a marriage of convenience. "I must go." He smiled half heartedly and walked away, brooding.

He hadn't wished to inform anyone of his marriage, for he just wasn't proud of it. She was a pretentious, self centred witch in his mind. What had disturbed him more than anything was the un-canny resemblance the girl had to his wife. 'Perhaps they are related?'

He shook his head and as he rounded a corner Avarielle collided with his chest. She stumbled back her eyes wide in shock, but that was soon replaced with contempt when she realized who it was she'd run into.

"Learn to watch where you are walking!" she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Either that or don't walk at all!" but once she'd said it she realized the last bit didn't make any sense at all, "Oh never mind!"

She waited for him to speak but he didn't so she pursed her lips together and snorted. "What? Get my message from Eomer did you? That's good!" she raised an eyebrow when he still did not respond and she found herself steadily growing more agitated, "What change your race did you? You a mouse now?"

Legolas smirked at her, he liked teasing her.

"No, I'm just trying to figure you out. I heard Pippin refer to you as Riley before is that your name?"

"What? No." she genuinely looked surprised, even though she was faking it.

"Hm." He narrowed his eyes and shrugged, "Oh well, I suppose I'll find out eventually."

Now it was her turn to smirk, "You only got my nickname." she began to laugh lightly, "If you want to know the rest you'll have to clean the bed chambers." It had taken her nearly all morning to think of this, "Otherwise you won't get another letter."

He grumbled in disgust as he looked at her. He was sure she enjoyed torturing him, "Very well Riley."

"Have it all done in 4 hours and I will reveal the next letter." She smiled sweetly at him and patted his cheek with her hand, "You'll find the proper equipment in Eomer's chambers, you can start there." She laughed merrily as she left him alone to brood and Legolas decided he hated her, more than what he hated his own wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Okay... sorry it took so long! I just been heaps busy! I got into my Diploma Course though woot i start January 30th... so.. my updates will be taking a while as i will be studying and stuff! lol But yes here's chapter 6 sorry about the wait again! I'll try and get chapter 7 up in a hurry but i won't make any promises...coz... like yeah... i'm trying to think of good plots etc! If you have any ideas or whatever feel free to give me 'em:D alright well R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

Legolas groaned as for the hundredth time that day he whacked himself in the head with the handle of the mop. He was growing steadily tired with this manual labour. He was a prince not some mere servant like this 'Riley' girl, however he doubted that she was even a servant in the first place. There was more to her than what met the eye, he could tell. She was so secretive!

He pondered what could be behind this girl some more when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair before turning to look at whoever it was that was standing behind him. "It's been 4 hours." Riley was standing there her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed, "and yet you still haven't finished! Obviously you don't desire to know my name too much."

Legolas ground his teeth together. She had some nerve!

"My lady, you gave me quite a big job and only a small amount of time to do it in. I have cleaned out over 9 bed chambers! And I have 10 left to do! And here you are preaching to me over it being 4 hours already!"

He drew himself to full height to look down at her and he smirked, she was shrinking away from him! So he intimidated her, ah this was good.

"Fine." She snapped, "Have it your way! I'll do the rest of the damned chambers!" she folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, she disliked feeling small and he was making her feel at least 2 feet tall! Stupid elf! "The 2nd letter is V by the way in case you were interested."

Legolas couldn't help himself, he chuckled at her. "Poor little Riley! So A and V… hmm." He knew of course that this didn't help him much. "Would you like some help with the other chambers?"

Avarielle's glower softened and was replaced with a look of pure shock, "You are willing to help me?" she was touched.

"Actually no, Pippin said if you needed any help he'd be willing to assist you."

She hated him!

"You selfish bastard!" she screamed before picking up a discarded sponge and throwing it at him, "Get out of my sight!"

He deftly dodged the sponge and chuckled at her, "Temper, temper." He handed her the mop he was holding and smiled curtly before walking away. Avarielle had to restrain herself from shouting any further obscenities at him.

It was 6 hours later when Avarielle had finally finished the rest of the rooms. Her arms ached and her neck felt as stiff as her beds headboard. "God damn." She looked at her hands and winced, they were adorned in cuts, scrapes and bruises. "I hate this job." She muttered as she stood up, wincing when she felt her back crack in a most painful way.

She had been tempted to search for Pippin but she thought he'd already given her plenty of help within the kitchens; she didn't want to dampen the little hobbits spirits by cleaning out chambers. 'No, I'll do that to Prissy Prince.'

She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, and looked around the room she had just cleaned. It was one of the guest rooms, the one that was never used. 'If it's never used then why must I clean it all the time?' but she realized that of course the dust build up would be terrible. And she had cleaned out a lot of dust…

She gathered her buckets, sponges and brushes and left the room quietly, shutting the door carefully. "Never again…"

She wended her way down the corridors till she made it to the servants quarters and placed her cleaning items down before leaving, not noticing she was being watched. She headed back up to the Golden Hall, wincing at the pain in her muscles. She'd never endured so much pain before, she hated it.

But as she walked along, she began to vaguely remember a time when she was only a girl and the pain that had ripped through her body. She could see a face; it was her own face only the figures eyes were a brilliant blue. She could feel the sharp end of a spear jabbing into her side.

"My scar…" she whispered as she stopped in her tracks, "That's where my scar comes from…" she shook her head to bring herself out of her reverie when a familiar low voice sounded behind her.

"Avarielle what plagues your thoughts?" Eomer asked concerned. He had been watching her since she had returned to the servants quarters, had followed her. She had looked pale in comparison to how she normally looked; perhaps her work load was taking a powerful toll on her.

She turned to face her King her eyes alight in pain and misery, "Many things my lord." She said softly, "But I must deal with it myself." She smiled forcefully and turned around again before walking off, her spirits somewhat lower than usual.

Eomer watched her leave and he narrowed his eyes, what was she hiding from him? She had remembered something, but what?

Over the last few weeks he had noticed a change in the girl, her outburst the other day was a significant one. She hadn't spoken out of turn to him ever, what had caused her sudden flair of anger towards him? What had he done?

He knew something troubled her, but he would wait until she approached him. He wouldn't push her into telling him anything.

He sighed when he thought of what Legolas had told him, why would she play a silly little guessing game with a prince? He knew Legolas was annoyed with her little 'chores' she was making him do and Eomer felt she was only doing this in order for her to not do them. He shook his head in confusion; the girl was a puzzle in itself.

Just then a loud scream followed by a series of crashes alerted him, and he began to run at a fast pace towards the Golden Hall, the scream sounded as though it belonged to Avarielle!


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Okay well here's chapter 7! grins enjoy! R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

"What do you think you are doing!" screamed a very irate Avarielle. She was upon the ground on her back, Legolas a top of her, pinning her arms to the ground. All around them were fallen bits of armour or weaponry. "Get off of me!" but the more she struggled the more weight and strength he put into pinning her.

Eomer arrived in the hall just before Legolas was able to shift his compromising position upon Avarielle. "Legolas, just what are you doing to Riley?"

Feeling like a boy caught for doing something naughty, Legolas raised his head from where he had been about to assault her neck and cleared his throat. "I was just explaining to her that her mischievous ways will only land her in hot water."

He felt her squirming beneath him but he only tightened his grip some more, "and she ran at me with the intent of creating bodily harm to me so I pinned her to the ground."

"I did no such thing you pious vagabond!" she screeched from her place beneath him, "You outright tackled me first for no reason!" If only she could wriggle her way free!

Eomer looked between the two, his brow furrowed. What was wrong with her? She was acting like a total mad woman. He noticed that her cheeks were flushed, whether that be from embarrassment or anger he didn't know.

He went to say something when Peregrine burst onto the scene, his innocent eyes wide. "Lady Riley is everything-" but he stopped when he saw Avarielle and Legolas. His expression changed from concern to surprise as he watched them, "What are you doing on the floor underneath Legolas?"

If she could slap herself in the head she would.

Legolas, having decided he had been scrutinized enough, released his hold upon her and stood up, his cheeks a ripe shade of crimson.

Avarielle was glad for the freedom as she sat up her eyes glowing, "Don't you ever do that again!" she snapped before walking off through the great double doors, shaking her head disdainfully as she went.

"Legolas, you must learn to keep your roguish ways down to a minimum." Eomer said in a fatherly like tone, "Not every woman you see will swoon when she first lays eyes upon you, least of all that woman."

Pippin grinned at the two men and raised himself to full height; he had an announcement to make. "My lords, if it pleases you both but I'd like to announce that his Lord Faramir will be joining us here in Edoras in a few days."

Eomer looked down at the tiny hobbit and inclined his head forward a small smile upon his bearded face, "Thank you Pippin."

The Hobbit smiled gleefully as he bounded off after Avarielle, he might go and ask her what it was that had actually taken place between his friend and her.

After the Halfling had left Legolas cleared his throat, he had some information that might interest the King. Before Avarielle had barraged him with questions a messenger from his lands had arrived and informed him of a great army that was being led by his wife!

He had been stunned by the revelation that his wife was evil. He couldn't quite accept it, but never-the-less he had to square with it.

"Eomer, I have some grave news to tell you."

The king turned to look at him before striding over and taking a seat at his throne his eyes heavy with concern. What thoughts could be plaguing the elven prince's mind?

"A great army has formed near Mordor, it appears whoever is leading them has taken up residency inside what's left of the black gates." He conveniently left out that it was his wife, "They intend to take over Middle Earth and destroy all those who get in their way."

"Does Aragorn know?"

Legolas thought for a moment and nodded, "He should know, but I doubt Gimli would."

Eomer nodded his head, "Very well. Take Riley with you, as well as Pippin and travel to the mountains to inform him of what is happening, then go to Aragorn and seek his aid. Looks like Middle Earth is about to go to war yet again."

Legolas bowed and left the King to his thoughts as a feeling of dread built up inside of him, somehow he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

Eomer sat alone thinking. Did he do the right thing by telling Legolas to take Avarielle along with him? 'It gets her out of my hair at least.' He thought wryly, 'but then again she is a tempestuous one of late…'

He closed his eyes as he began to think; the more he thought of the girl the more he realized how confusing she was. He could normally figure out most women but she was different. Whenever he thought he knew how to work her out, she would do something drastic and he was once again thrown into uncertainty.

The scene earlier had proven to him what he had feared; the Elven Prince was falling for her. He couldn't help but feel slightly angry at this, but was it anger or something else? He growled at himself, he could not have feelings for this woman! He was not allowed to!

His mind began to wander and he drifted back to the day he had met her. That cold, dreary day…

_She was only young. Far too young to be out on her own, well according to Eomer anyway. He had been riding his brown mare through the Mark, patrolling the parameter making sure that no surviving Orc's lurked any where._

_He had first seen her huddled by a boulder, her eyes wide her hair in wild disarray. The only covering she had was the thin cotton dress she wore. The wind was icy and he could tell she was freezing, the red of her cheeks and the blue on her lips was a tell tale sign. _

"_My lady are you alright?" he had asked before dismounting, he looked to the side of her and saw a basket of berries, did she live out on the Mark?_

_The girl looked up at him, her green eyes wide in fright. "I seem to have gotten lost…" she muttered, "I…I…" but she couldn't continue for tears had started to cascade down her grubby cheeks. She clearly looked frightened._

"_You must come with me." He informed her, holding out a large hand for her to take, "Do not worry, I will not harm you." He smiled warmly towards her, "I am Eomer, King of Rohan."_

_She placed a small, cold hand in his large one and he helped her up. Her dress clung to her and she shivered the wind coursing through the thin material. Eomer noticed this and handed her his spare cloak that was inside one of his saddle bags. She placed it around her shoulders and instantly she felt the warmth. "Thank you my lord." She whispered._

_Eomer mounted his horse and helped her up in front of him, forgetting the discarded basket. All that mattered was getting this girl to safety…_

He bought himself out of his reverie and sighed, she had been a handful from that very day. But he really wanted to know where she came from, and who she really was…perhaps her travelling with Legolas would bring her memory back to her, he only prayed that the small party wasn't killed on their journey…


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Well here is chapter 8, i hope the starts good. Figured i'd introduce the new breed of evil! muahahaha lol. Anyway R&R!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Ready the army!" she yelled her blue eyes glowing ominously behind the darkness of her hood, "I shall destroy the forces of Middle Earth one by one." She looked around at her minions a cruel smile appearing on her lips, "Only those I consider worthy enough will survive and they will be put into the mines to work."

Her minions all chorused in agreement their voices like nails scraping down a rocks surface, piercing and painful. "I will not suffer defeat! My husband will learn the true value of our marriage, even if I have to kill him." She eyed her minions dangerously, her gleaming white teeth showing through the darkness, "and I will be the one to kill him. My fellow Dark Elves will be here within the month and then I will unleash my full wrath upon this pious little realm."

Aelin smirked as she surveyed her bountiful army, each and every one bred for destruction. Their eyes all cold and hard, their armour as tough as an armadillo's hide. What pleased Aelin the most about her army was the immense density they all seemed to share, none were smart. This meant she could make them do whatever she wanted them to do.

For the last eight months she had been readying her army. Her husband, Legolas, had been completely dumb enough to not notice! This pleased her as well, because she was able to do anything she wanted.

She had toyed with him until she was sure he was completely under her spell and then she persuaded him into marriage, enabling her to be the co-ruler of Ithilien and Mirkwood. 'Once I take over the elves I can have them join my army, and then I will truly be un-stoppable.'

Her smirk developed into a malicious grin as her army all bellowed in glee. Middle Erath will soon come to ruins and Aelin will be crowned the superior ruler of it all, The Dark Lord Sauron would appear as a lesser orc once she was finished.

Avarielle awoke with a start, her eyes wide. They had been travelling for five days and they were now in the forests of Ithilien, not to far from Legolas' home.

She had been shocked at first to discover she was to go on a quest with the promiscuous elf, but Eomer had sternly told her she was to go. If she didn't he felt that he would be forced to rip the hair out of his head in his frustration. Not wanting to frustrate him any more she had agreed to go.

She was more comfortable with the journey when she learnt that Pippin would be accompanying them. 'At least I know I won't be attacked suddenly.' She had thought to herself the day they had left.

She was annoyed with the fact that there would be no 'chores' for him to do. How was he going to guess her name if there was nothing to do?

This had put a spanner in her great scheme.

But of course Legolas knew that this would happen and he had a look of smugness upon his fine features for the last 5 days. She would have to think of something quick.

She sat up bleary eyed as she looked at her surroundings; everywhere she looked there were trees upon trees. Each of varying species, each daunting in their own right. She shuddered at the thought of being forced to live amongst the trees but her mind misted over in memory and she had a feeling she'd had to live amongst such trees…

"My lady Riley you are awake!" she turned around startled at the sound of Pippins excited voice, her eyes wide, "That means you will be able to cook for us right?"

He looked so hopeful she couldn't say no. "Very well Master Peregrine."

He grinned in response, he was happy when she was happy. He had noticed that for most of the journey she had been rather annoyed or even disgruntled, not towards him though, with Legolas. All his friend would have to do is say something and she would snap at him or speak snidely to him. He preferred her happy, like she was now.

She walked over to the fire they had stoked the previous night, some of the embers were still warm, and emptied the pot out onto the grass before replacing it and filling it with some more rabbit and vegetables that Peregrine and Legolas had found. She lit the fire and poured in what remained of her water and chicken stock and smiled as the fumes of the cooking food wafted up her nose.

"Legolas will have to hunt some more rabbit when he awakens." She remarked as she sat down upon a log, her legs crossed. She was glad she had opted for breeches, shirt and tunic before they left. Travelling in a dress would have annoyed her too much.

"But my lady, he is awake." Pippin responded a puzzled expression upon his round face, "He has gone off for a walk."

Avarielle looked at the little hobbit with interest, where would Legolas have to walk to? As the hobbit began to describe the events of the morning she grew more and more confused. Legolas was like a puzzle box, no wonder she disliked elves so much.

She looked towards his bedroll and saw the vacant spot where Legolas had been and she felt a slight pang on her stomach. How long had he been gone for? Shouldn't he back by now? What if an orc had found him and killed him?

Wait…

She shook her head dispelling any thought of worry she had towards the elf and tried to focus on something else.

The smell of breakfast cooking alerted her back to her senses and she sighed, "I'm sick of eating so much rabbit…"

Pippin looked at her startled, "But…"

"It's all we seem to eat now! I miss Edoras and the variety of food…" she trailed off as her mouth began to water in yearning for a nice plump roast turkey…

Roast Turkey…

She thought back to the first night Legolas had been there and she thought of his grotesque disembowelment story, where did that elf get off talking about something like that? But she smiled at the thought anyway…

Pippin watched her face and he grinned, she looked amused by something and he wondered what she was thinking about. Could it be about a certain elf? Or perhaps she was thinking of something delicious…

'Mm, food.' He thought licking his lips. He certainly was hungry. He hated waiting for food; it made him even hungrier especially when it smelt so good.

He stood up and left her to her thoughts as he walked down to the stream that was not to far from their campsite and he placed his feet in the water, enjoying the coolness of it. He enjoyed travelling with the lady; she was always filled with enlightening stories of her life at Edoras.

Some of the things she said about Eomer though, he knew he would certainly cringe. But she spoke amiably of him, and he felt that she regarded the King as an older brother. He thought of Merry when he thought of this, they were cousins, best friends, brothers…

He missed him terribly.

A tear came to his eye and he hurriedly wiped it away, he would not cry!

The last time they had been separated was when he had taken the palantir from Gandalf and Gandalf had taken him to Gondor…

"Pippin, where is Riley?"

The hobbit looked up to see Legolas striding towards him, an orc's arrow in his hand. "We must leave; the orc's are very close."


	9. Authors Note

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Hey guys! Well, I'm really, REALLY sorry but I have some bad news…well not really…but still…I start my course on January 30th which means I won't be able to update as often as what I'd like to. Also I received my timetable and the hours in which I will be at TAFE and its going to be hard enough to deal with my study load as well as updating. So, I'll probably be able to put a chapter up once every 2 weeks or something I don't know I'll have to work something out._**

**_I will be at TAFE on Mondays-Thursdays from 8:30am-4:30pm (early morning starts for me since I have to get the bus and then the train and then walk the 20mins to the actual building! Bah!) And Fridays from 9am-3:30pm. So even if I do manage to update it'll most likely be on a Sunday, as Saturdays I will devote to studying and assignmenting for the whole day._**

**_As it is I am having a bit of trouble writing the 9th Chapter for this story, so if anyone has any ideas on how to continue it please feel free to e-mail it to me or something. I think my e-mail is up on my profile! So yeah, if not just submit it in a review or something._**

**_I must say I am so pleased that people actually do like the story! I didn't think anyone would to be honest! And also please feel free to check out my other fan-fiction... "Caribbean Bliss" it is rather funny! He-he._**

**_Well I think that is all so any-way… Happy Reading:) all my faithful reviewers!_**


End file.
